Breaking into Bleach
by Howl for the rising moon
Summary: Two bleach fan's dreams come true when they are taken into the Bleach universe. Now they must deal with learning to be soul reapers, seperation, and loving the enemy.
1. What the heck just happened?

**Hey. I've been waiting to post this for a while now and now that my friend has pics posted on deviantart, I can show you guys. I have links to the characters pics on my profile. I don't know about a proper updating schedule yet so I'll update when the next chapters done.**

**I don't own Bleach.**

It was a normal day at North High School. Some of the students were inside the cafeteria having breakfast or chatting with friends to keep out of the cold outside. Two girls, however, were doing what they normal did whenever they had alone time together, talking about their favorite anime Bleach.

"No. I will not accept that fact. Ulquiorra is not dead, Ichigo didn't kill him." One of the girls, Rebekah, told her best friend.

"It's true. I saw the episode last night myself.' The other girl, Leanne, told her. 'He disintegrated after a touchy moment with Orihime, and still don't see how the people of fanfiction see them as a couple."

"I agree. There's no way they can be a couple anyway."

"That's only because you want Ulquiorra for yourself." Leanne smiled at her friend as she blushed.

"At least I know if my guy is alive or not." Rebekah countered.

Leanne let out a fake gasp. "Don't you mention Grimmjow like that!" The two girls began to laugh again.

Both girls had crushes on the fourth and sixth espada and loved to tease each other for it. They were just regular anime fans, falling in love with fictional characters, cosplaying, and watching the series.

The homeroom bell rang but the girls didn't notice during their laughter. As the cafeteria emptied quickly did the girls notice the volume around them lowering.

"Aw. The bell rang." Rebekah said with a sigh as she stood up with her bag.

Leanne followed her. "It's only a half day with the snow storm coming remember. We can go to my place after school."

Rebekah nodded and waved as they passed her homeroom. After walking past a few hallways did Leanne reach her homeroom. She sat at her desk and brought out the 49th bleach manga. She continued to read during the morning announcements. As the bell rang for first period, Leanne got out of her desk and looked at her manga.

"I wish we could be in the bleach world Reb." She said.

**XxXx**

The two girls walked into Leanne's anime room, which was just an old guest room her parents had and didn't use. Two of the walls were filled with posters of animes she loved and a peg-board wall held theories about future chapters in certain series and the two girls' characters, Moon and Topaz Kyori. The bed had a laptop out and was filled with plushes. Rebekah ran into the room and jumped on the bed while grabbing the Kon plush, tossing it into the air and catching it. Leanne joined her after closing the door, turned on the laptop, and then jumped up on the bed with her.

"I still can't believe that your parents let you have this room." Rebekah told her.

Leanne shrugged. "It's not like they care anyway. As long as I get into a good college when I'm older then don't give a darn." Her parents were always working so they never bothered dealing with her now that she was 18.

The two girls than turned their attention to the small screen and began to watch episode 62 of Bleach. Leanne already watched the entire current arch of Bleach; she was just rewatching them for Rebekah's sake.

As the two watched, Leanne couldn't help but notice that something seemed off. There was an occasional flash in the corner of her eye, each flash lasting longer then the last. Leanne chose to ignore it and turned back to the show, but quickly regretted taking her eyes off of it as black covered her vision.

**XxX**

Leanne came too with a shock and discovered she wasn't in her anime room anymore.

"Rebekah? Are you there?" Leanne called getting to her feet.

"What are you talking about Leanne? I'm right next to you." Rebekah responded. The two girls faced each other with wide eyes.

The girl that was once Rebekah now was a few inches taller and had long white hair. Her once hazel eyes were now blueish-silver. Leanne's hair was now long and black with a single yellow streak and royal blue sapphire eyes.

"What happened to us?" Rebekah wondered.

Leanne shrugged. "Do I look thinner to you?" she asked looking down.

"Leanne! Now's not the time to be asking me these questions." Rebekah yelled back annoyed.

"Sorry…hey, I just realized that you look like your character, Moon." Leanne pointed out. Rebekah gave herself a closer look to realize her best friend was right.

"Holy crap you're right. And you look like your character Topaz." Rebekah said realizing her friends' changes.

"Well, we might as well start calling ourselves Moon and Topaz." Leanne said. Rebekah, now Moon, nodded excitedly.

"The main question now is where we are." Moon questioned looking around. The girls were in a small park, it was night so no one else was out. The girls began walking towards the lights of a small shopping center, hoping to discover where in the world they had appeared in.

As the girls continued to walk towards the shopping center, a flash of black ran in front of them and towards the sound of a howl. The two girls looked at each other in shock.

"…Was that?" Moon started.

"I think so…" Topaz finished. The two girls ran after the fast blur. They skidded to a stop as they saw what the black blur was. A soul reaper fighting a hollow. The two girls stared in disbelief as the soul reaper finished off the hollow and disappeared into the night.

"We're gonna freak out about this right?" Topaz asked.

"Yep." Moon answered. The two were silent for a moment then burst into screaming on the top of their lungs. The two girls were jumping up and down like maniacs.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!"

"We are in the flipping WORLD OF BLEACH!"

"This is every fans dream come true!"

"Why is there a hollow staring at us?" both girls paused and turned their heads slowly. A large snake like hollow was looking down at the girls.

_Finally. My next meal!_ The hollow then lunged at them. The girls screamed and began running for their lives.

_**What are you doing? **_A light voice whispered to Topaz.

_**Turn around and fight, damn it!**_ Another voice screeched at Moon. Both girls skidded to a stop and turned towards the hollow.

The hollow took advantage and lunged towards the girls. With new confidence, Topaz and Moon jumped out of the way.

"Scream, Benihime!" A beam of red shot past the girls and hit the hollow head on, causing it to disappear. The girls turned towards their savior.

He wore a black cloak over a green kimono, clogs on his feet, and a striped hat. He could only be one person…Kisuke Urahara, or as Ichigo calls him, Hat and Clogs. On the outside the girls looked at him strangely, but on the inside they were screaming excitedly.

"Are you two ladies alright?" He asked.

…_same old Urahara, even now._ Topaz thought. "Um…what was that?" She asked, pretending not to know. She hoped Moon would catch on.

She did. "And did you have something to do with the voices who talked to us when we were running away from that thing?" Moon asked.

Kisuke let out a small smile. "You could hear something…interesting. Follow me and I'll tell you what happened."

**About a hour or two later**

"So what you're saying is that thing we saw is called a hollow…" Topaz stared.

"…and soul reapers destroy these hollows with swords called zanpakutou which purify them…" Moon continued.

"…and the voices that spoke to us we _our _zanpakutou…"

"…and because they spoke to us, you want us to become soul reapers as well." Moon finished.

Urahara brought out his fan and smirked. "That's correct. So, what do you say?"

Topaz and Moon looked at each other with determination shining in their eyes and nodded. "We're in." They spoke in unison.

"Excellent. Let's start right away."

**Review this and my friends pics on deviantart. :D**


	2. So it begins

**Sorry for a while update. I told you that I didn't know an updating sechudle yet. That and my school put on a musical and i was part of stage crew so I was there for hours at a time. There's a part in the story that skips a lot of training so just go with it and I'll fix it if I have time.**

**I don't own Bleach.**

Kisuke led Moon and Topaz into his underground training room below his shop.

"This place is _huge!_" Topaz shouted when she reached to bottom of the latter that led into the room, her voice echoing off the cave like walls.

Moon jumped down next to her. "How big is this place anyway?" she wondered turning towards Kisuke for an answer. What she didn't expect was a sudden hit to the head with his cane, which allowed her soul to leave her body.

"What the flipping heck Urahara!" Topaz demanded as the cane hit her in the head. "That hurt!" It only took a few seconds before Topaz remembered the effects of the cane in the show. She first looked down and herself, then at her body, and then at Moon and her soul. Both girls wore something slightly different from the regular shinigami uniforms. Topaz's sleeves were decorated with small lightning bolts that matched two that appeared under her eyes. Some of Moon's long white hair was pulled back by a black bow and a sheathed katana at her hips was held by a large white bow.

"Well I feel bad ass." Moon said with a large smile admiring her new look.

"Who are these two?" a voice asked from behind the girls. The girls turned to see on their mentor's shoulder, was a small, sleek black cat. Moon squealed, dropped her sword, and started to run to the cat. Topaz, panicking, held onto her friend, thus holding her back and held onto her as Moon struggled to get out of her friends steel hold.

"Sorry! She _really_ likes cats." Topaz apologized for her friends' behalf.

"Let me go! I have to see the kitty." Moon squealed with excitement as she began to run in place, hoping to break Topaz's grip.

Smirking, Topaz turned around so that Moon was facing away from the spectators and released her arms. At that moment, Moon shot out of Topaz's arms like a bullet and raced off in the direction away from her target, bringing up a trail of dust behind her, laughing loudly.

"I apologize for my friend. She's not normally like this." Topaz told them with a sweat drop going down her head from her friends' antics.

After finally calming Moon down, the two new soul reapers began their training by flash stepping with a now human Yoruichi.

**XxX**

"Ok girls. I think it's time to try out those swords of yours." Yoruichi announced after a few hours of flash step training.

"Heck yeah!" Topaz jumped, tingling with excitement. Looking down, she drew her sword and the blade seemed to flash in the light. Moon did the same but her sword shined slightly different. Topaz got ready, bouncing on the bottoms of her feet. Moon was still looking down at her sword, pondering on something. "Come on Moon. Let's start already!"

"Maybe we should start with fake swords or something instead of dangerous blades." Moon said shyly, rejecting to fight.

"You'll have to learn at some point and nows a good time." Yoruichi commented.

Moon held her sword out towards Topaz. "I mean. I wouldn't want to hurt you." She taunted playfully.

Topaz smirked. "Oh you're on." She taunted back before flash stepping towards Moon with a battle cry.

**A time later that the two learned more kido and sword stuff because I'm too lazy to type anything here so just imagine a training montage.**

Moon ran towards Topaz with her sword drawn and slashed at her friends' arm, only to be blocked by Topaz's own sword.

"Almost got me there." She taunted pushing Moon back.

"Yoruichi said we were getting stronger lately, think we're gonna go out hollow hunting soon." Moon asked as she lunged back towards Topaz.

Topaz jumped in the air to dodge Moon's sword. "I think so. I feel Rukia's spiritual pressure upstairs so something must be happening."

Above the training ground in Urahara's shop, the shop owner sensed the increased number of hollow pressures outside but Rukia seemed oblivious.

"So Urahara, what's going on here?" As she said this, her hollow detector went off. "Damn it. A hollow alarm at a time like this. Excuse me Urahara I have business-." The device suddenly beeped, signaling that the hollow was defeated. "Why did the signal disappear? Oh I get it. Ichigo must be doing well. He's working quickly today." The device suddenly went off again. Rukia went to look at it but only to see the screen go blank. "It went black again? What is with this thing? It must be broken, its going haywire." It then began going off a few more times. "This is strange. I've never seen so many signals coming so fast…this can't be. Can it?" She stared in shock as more hollow signals appeared. A hollow cry went up into the air and Rukia ran to the door. She looked into the sky to see a black vortex begin to appear.

Urahara joined her outside. "Well that's not good." He said.

"We have to help Ichigo! He can't handle this many hollows on his own." Rukia shouted.

The man smirked. "_We _don't have to do anything. I have some people who would use this opportunity." He led Rukia back inside and opened the hidden hatch that led underground. "Oh girls." Urahara called down into the training room. "I believe it's time for some holl-" he never finished his sentence because at that second, two black blurs flash stepped up the latter and past their mentor on the way outside with a loud cheer.

"Thanks Kisuke!" They yelled in unison as they ran past, the speed causing him to fly up into the air and land on his back.

"Those girls never seem to amaze me." He said with a large grin on his face, proud for the excitement of his students. Rukia helped the shop keeper to his feet.

"Who were those girls?" she asked as Urahara dusted himself off.

"WE ARE THE STUDENTS OF HAT AND CLOGS AND WE ARE HERE TO KICK ASS!" Rukia heard one of the two girls yell from outside.

"SHUT UP BAKA!" The other girl yelled back.

Urahara brought out his fan and began to wave it in front of his face. "Well, does that answer your question?"

With the girls, the two were quickly flash stepping towards where a large number of big hollows were gathering.

"Moon, gather them at one point. I want to use some Kido." Topaz told her. Moon nodded and quickly disappeared. Moon than began to run in circles around the group of hollows, causing them to press together as she got closer to them. Topaz stopped before hitting the group, but still far enough to cast the spell.

"Go for it." Moon said as she rejoined Topaz's side. She nodded and held her hands out as the sky around her blackened. "You're using that one? It's a bit too powerful for normal hollows but it is your favorite." Moon said with a small smile. "If the Menos doesn't bring the Soul Society here, this will."

Topaz smirked as her hair began to wildly whip around her and she began chanting.

"_The oozing crest of corruption._

_The arrogant vessel of madness._

_Deny the seething urge. Stun and flicker. Disrupt the sleep. _

_The crawling queen of iron. The eternally self-destructing dull of mud._

_Unite! Repulse! Fill the earth and know your own powerlessness!_

Hado 90: Kurohitsugi!" Just than a large black coffin covered in spikes formed over the hollows and the spikes pushed in slowly, piercing the hollows. The coffin disappeared, revealing nothing.

"That was fun." Topaz smiled. "Come on. We got more work to do."

**It's true Hado 90 is my favorite. Review this and the pics to go with them. (links still on profile)**


	3. Zanpakutou

**Sorry for the wait. I had to wait for the new pictures to be finished and get posted. Now that they are, I can update the story. **

**I don't own Bleach.**

The two new soul reapers flash stepped through the streets of Karakura Town. Every time a hollow would appear in their path, they destroyed it before moving on.

"Where are we going to again?" Moon asked as they ran.

Topaz shrugged. "No idea. But you know, being a soul reaper must mean you could pull of some really cool parkor tricks." She said with excitement. Picking up speed, she jumped over a bush in her way and jumped higher onto a building. She then leapt down on to the streets while killing a flying hollow on her way down and joined her friends' side once again.

"You're crazy." Moon told her friend while shaking her head.

Topaz nudged her with a smile. "I'm your best friend for a reason." Moon smiled back. The girls suddenly felt the spiritual pressure of more hollows arrive.

Moon looked at Topaz questioningly. "Should we split up? More hollows are showing up."

Topaz sighed. "We should.' She suddenly perked up. 'Beside, we could learn the name of our zanpakutou's." She said as she placed a hand over the sheath of her sword.

Moon grabbed the hilt of her own zanpakutou and nodded. "Last one to earn it has to steal Hat and Clog's hat?" she bargained.

Topaz smirked. "You're on." She then quickly flash stepped away towards a large number of hollows in the east.

"No fair. You got a head start." Moon yelled at her before flash stepping in the other direction.

**XMoonX**

The white haired soul reaper quickly shunpoed towards a large hollow and quickly killed it. Hollows around her abandoned their previous meals for her high spiritual pressure. A scorpion like hollow made the first move by using its long tail to stab at her. Moon dodged at the last second and chopped the tail off before it could return to the hollow. Another hollow then swung its fist at Moon, hitting her, and causing her to land on the ground.

Moon glared at the hollow from the ground as she got to her feet. _Well that hurt._ She thought. _I can't be scared now. _

"I'm not afraid of you!" Moon shouted at a hollow as its giant fist came hurtling towards her, prepared to land a killing blow. "Bring it on!"

_**It's about freakin' time!**_Her inner voice yelled. The scenery around her changed to what appeared to be a large stage. Hidden spot lights shined down onto Moon as the young soul reaper looked around her inner world for the first time. A large curtain surrounded the stage around her, hiding her view from seeing behind them, various props and costumes lay scattered around the edges of the curtain, some outfits were on hung up and looked her size, and near the center stage, were two larger than life plush chairs. "I've been pretty board just watching from in here you know." Moon turned to see, coming from behind the large velvet curtains, was a woman a much taller than her. She wore a corset top with round puffy sleeves and sleek black skirt with black leggings and a dramatic red bow in the back which tied the corset. She had a top hat which covered her short red hair, long black gloves on her arms, and a thin black chocker around her neck. She walked over to Moon, her movements odd but still strong in confidence.

"Are you the spirit of my zanpakutou?" Moon asked the strange woman.

Almost towering over her, the woman brought out a hidden baton and began to twirl it around. "Duh. Of course I am. I'm the only one here." The woman tossed the baton into the air and it fell down as a small, fluffy white cat. The woman caught the cat and then made her way towards Moon and looked at her. She walked around her in a judging way, humming something that sounded like "It's a Small World" while stroking the cat still in her hands and her yellow-gold eyes staring.

"What are you-?" Moon asked.

"Hush short one." Her zanpakutou silenced her. The cat in her hands reached out its head and sniffed Moon. It then leaned back and blinked causing its holder to do the same. "All right."

"All right for…" Moon questioned. The cat suddenly transformed into a giant scythe in front of Moon's eyes which caused her to shrink back slightly at its sudden appearance.

"You're ready to know my name." The woman said as she grabbed the pole of the scythe in her hand. "To be honest, I'd thought you'd know it by now." The sound of cheering could be heard from behind the curtains. The noise was muted but Moon could hear what they were chanting. "Are you ready?" The woman asked, a Cheshire grin appearing on her face, which seemed to grow as the seconds passed.

Moon nodded and closed her eyes. "I'm ready."

The woman then pointed the blade of the scythe towards Moon. "Now, call on me and let that world of yours know the awesomeness of-"

In the real world, Moon's eyes snapped open and gripped the hilt of her zanpakutou tightly. "Mimic Kyōki **(Insanity)**." Moon's regular sword than glowed and began to reshape. She then slashed it towards the coming hollow and it cried out in shock. As it disappeared into black dust, Moon's sword revealed itself to be a large black and white, crescent moon shaped scythe.

_**Nice work short one. Now let's go kick some hollow ass. **_Moon heard Kyōki tell her. She smiled and with her new scythe in hand, swiped at the next hollow in her path with a battle cry.

**XTopazX**

Topaz continued to flash step through the small part of town towards a large horde of hollows. She soon came upon the spirit of a young boy being chased by a very large spider like hollow and a bigger shark like hollow. Topaz paused slightly in fear of their size but quickly got over it and ran over to the spirit. She picked him up and took him to the edge of the block.

"Get out of here. Quickly." She told him. The boy didn't wait another second as he took off once again, the chain on his chest rattling.

"**You foolish soul reaper!" **One of the two hollows shouted at her as it leapt with unusual speed. Topaz had to quickly dodge its body as it came flying towards her. What she didn't see was that the second hollow lash out at her. Its arm hit her body allowing her to go flying towards the ground. She pushed herself back up and charged at the hollow that attacked her. The first hollow used its speed to push into her side. Unlike last time, Topaz used her strength to push it back. Both hollows lunged at her at the same time. Topaz closed her eyes preparing for impact only to hear a loud boom.

Topaz opened her eyes to be surrounded by dark clouds and a darker sky. In the distance, she could see large gray castle floating on a large black thunder cloud. She could hear the faint sound of thunder in the distance, a flash lighting lit up some of the clouds.

"Do you think you are ready?" A familiar voice asked. Topaz turned towards the sound of the voice behind her. Standing on a cloud, was a woman in gold and black armor, boots, reaching to her knees, and her helmet and shoulder plates were topped with gray feathers. A plated corset covered her upper body, Topaz was slightly thankful she wasn't too big in the 'upper' department. A large thunderbolt was held in her hand and sparked black. The only thing different about her gold, black, and gray outfit was her startling light blue eyes.

"You're my zanpakutou aren't you?" Topaz asked.

The woman smiled softly. "Yes. Your inner world isn't normally like this. This place is controlled by your emotions so it's usually a calmer sky but because of your fear, the sky has darkened and your determination has caused the thunder." She told her. "It may be unusual but it is my home."

"I have to go back.' Topaz told her zanpakutou spirit. 'Those two hollows are going to get that spirit boy if I don't do anything about it."

The woman let out a soft giggle as thunder clashed behind her. "I know but not before you learn something important." She than tapped her thunderbolt on the cloud below her, causing the area around them to turn white. The white covered Topaz's vision then dulled to black. She heard a hollow cry out once again as in used its speed to charge at her. _**"Now repeat after me…"**_She heard the woman say.

Topaz then placed her hand on the blade of her sword as it shined. "Flash Sandā no kage **(Thunder's Shadow)**." As the hollow came close enough, small sparks jumped off of her blade and onto the hollow, slowing it down. The hollow let out a final cry as Topaz used her sword to finish it off. She quickly turned and did the same for its partner, allowing both to vanish into dust. Topaz took the free moment to look at the blade of her zanpakutou. While the shape didn't change, the blade was now covered in a golden color and sparks jumped from the blade.

"_**I sense your friends spiritual pressure approaching."**_ Topaz smiled at the news. She waited a few seconds before jumping into the air, just avoiding Moon's tackle. The white haired soul reaper skidded to a stop and faced her friend.

"Why'd you do that? Can't you let me have any fun?" She asked with fake anger, pointing her new scythe at her.

Topaz smiled at the sight of her weapon. "Hey you learned your zanpakutou's name. I just learned mine, her names Sandā no kage." Topaz told her holding out her sword to the side.

Moon nodded. "Nice. Mine's Kyōki." She said proudly. Just then, the scythe shined and the named zanpakutou appeared.

"Hey short one." Kyōki told Moon nonchalantly as she went up and pat her on the head.

Moon sweat dropped at the spirits actions. "What are you doing Kyōki?" She asked surprised.

"Can't I manifest myself to see my wielder and meet her friend? Well that's rude." She answered mischievously. She then faced Topaz and with a big smile on her face, waved. "Hello shorter one."

"Shorter one…" Topaz sighed before face palming. "Moon. What's wrong with your zanpakutou?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Probably everything." Moon giggled.

"Hey!" Kyōki said and hit her on the head with a scythe she conjured out of thin air. "Why are you so rude to me?' she asked with a dramatic groan. She quickly got over it and faced Topaz. 'I'm her inner insanity. Everything crazy you two have done together has power me up until, voila, I showed up." She ended pointing to herself.

Topaz then smiled. "Guess that time we egged people from the top on that apartment building really helped." She said with a laugh.

Moon joined in the laugh. "Yeah that was fun." She then paused as she felt a strong spiritual pressure nearby. "There's someone nearby. Wanna check it out?" She asked.

Topaz nodded. "Let's go." But before anyone could move, Kyōki picked up Moon and held her under her arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked looking up.

The zanpakutou spirit looked confused. "I'm carrying you. What does it look like I'm doing?" Topaz covered her mouth to hide the laughter that was trying to escape her.

"Well I can walk just fine… oh just forget it." Moon said, giving in to her swords antics. "Carry on."

Kyōki smiled. "That's what I like to hear. Come shorter one." She called to Topaz as she began to shunpo away.

Topaz sighed and shook her head. "What did you get yourself into?" she wondered. Before she began to flash step she realized something. "Wait! Who won?"

**Check out the pics for the new zanpakutou's on Deadmanspuppet's deviantart page!**


	4. You did a what!

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I was at my grandmothers house last week and I forgot my flash drive at home and the mouse for my main computer isn't working so clicking between window and document for spelling and research on characters was frustrating. I have drama camp for two weeks and an anime camp the week after that so I don't know when I'd start the next chapter hopefully soon...anyway. I have a new few new fanfictions in the making, another one for Bleach, one for Soul Eater, one for Highschool of the Dead, and two for Inuyasha. I'll try and post them if I can but only when this one is farther along. Continue to watch Deadman'spuppet on Deviantart (she loves getting new views on her work).**

**Sorry if the chapter is shorter then expected. **

**I don't own Bleach.**

Topaz had to flash step quickly to keep up with Kyōki, who was still carrying Moon around like a ragdoll.

"Do you even know where you're going?" She shouted at the manifested zanpakutou.

Kyōki turned her head around to look at Topaz while she ran. "Not really!" She yelled back before picking up speed. Topaz let out a heavy sigh as she followed.

"You can put me down anytime Kyōki." Moon told her zanpakutou with a glare.

Kyōki let out a groan. "Do I have to?" She stopped in her tracks and held Moon closer to her. "You're so much fun to carry around; you're like my own little doll." The manifested zanpakutou hugged Moon tightly, causing the girl to struggle for breath.

"You're. Squashing. Me." She managed to say. Moon noticed Topaz show up and struggled to get her attention as Kyōki's hug grew tighter. "Help. Me!" She squeaked.

Topaz smiled. "Are you sure? You two look like you're having a great time together." Moon glared at her friend evilly. "Ok. Ok. Shesh." Thinking back to a favorite moment of the show, she did what any fan would do at that moment.

She reenacted it.

With an inner smile, she put on a worried face. "Kyōki your crushing Moon!" Topaz said with her voice full of worry. "Her eyes rolled back into her head and that's not good. _You're gonna kill her!_"

At that Kyōki loosened her grip and looked at the soul reaper she was crushing with her hug, allowing Moon to have a few precious breaths of air.

"Don't die!" Kyōki cried out before pulling her into another crushing hug.

Suddenly, a powerful spiritual pressure surrounded the area. Sensing it, Kyōki let Moon go, allowing her to breathe freely. "I better get back to your inner world. Come visit me again sometime or else I'm dragging you in there." She said with a smile before disappearing into Moon's scythe.

"You my friend, have a weird zanpakutou." Topaz said with a smile.

Moon rolled her eyes at her. "It won't be easy getting along but I think I'll make it work. Anyway, have any idea of what that spiritual pressure was."

Topaz nodded slightly. "I think I do. According to my vast knowledge of the Bleach universe and where we are in the show, that presence should be…" as she said this, the crack in the sky split open, revealing a large white mask. "…the Gillian." She said as the menos released a hair rising roar.

Moon looked up at the menos in shock before turning back to Topaz. "How did you know that?" She wondered.

Topaz pats her on the back. "You may have been into Bleach longer then I have, but I know _way_ more then you."

"That's what happens when you watched each episode like a hundred times." Moon retorted.

The menos let out another roar and stepped out of the crack in the sky. "We can argue about this later. Until then, we better hurry. Ichigo's gonna try to fight that thing any second now." The two then paused because of someone shouting nearby. The two girls looked at each other with excided looks in their eyes. "That sounds like…" Topaz started to say.

"…Ichigo." Moon finished. The two then shunpoed towards the loud voice, suppressing their spiritual pressure to avoid detection. Upon arrival, the Menos Grande was already there in front of him. "Who's the black haired guy again?" Moon asked.

Topaz facepalmed with a sigh. "Uryu Ishida. Last of the quincies. Do I need rant on all of the characters again?" She asked slightly irritated.

"_NO_!" Moon yelled. "I can only handle one of your rants in a lifetime, I don't need any more." Moon knew that in their old life, whenever Topaz ranted, she didn't stop until her voice gave out on her. The two were interrupted by the sky turning red. The two turned back to the menos to see it charging a red energy ball in front of its mask.

Topaz's eyes widened in shock and fear. "It's a cero.' She whimpered. 'At this range, we'll be dead. There's no stopping it. One blast could destroy the whole town and everyone in it."

Moon looked at the menos in fear. _What are we going to do? _She wondered.

_**Oh! I know. I know. **_Kyōki shouted from in Moon's head.

_There's no need to shout. _Moon thought to her.

_**There's total need to shout. I had to get your attention somehow. Anyway, you can just cancel out his attack with another attack just as strong.**_

_And how do you expect me to know someone with such an attack?_

_**Do you trust me? **_

_That's a stupid question. You're my zanpakutou, of course I trust you._

_**Alright now listen…**_

As Moon listened to Kyōki's plan, her grip tightened on the scythe until her knuckles turned white.

_Are you sure about this? It sounds pretty dangerous._

…_**not really. I don't see you coming up with anything. **_

Moon could only sigh at her zapakutou. Her plan was risky but if she did as Kyōki told her, she would save the others. As the cero grew bigger, Moon knew she had to act fast.

"I recognize that look.' Topaz said to her, breaking the silence between them. 'You have a plan?"

Moon nodded. "It's crazy as hell, but it just might work."

Topaz only nodded and looked up at the enlarging energy. "Go for it." With that, Moon shunpoed towards the two men who were yelling at each other as the cero grew. From where the blade of her crescent moon shaped scythe curved, a similar energy was being charged; instead of red it was black. The menos quickly fired its cero, only giving Moon a split second to react. She shot her scythe forward and the charging black energy fired at the red beam and both collided, causing an explosion of the energies. As the smoke cleared, the Gillian was retreating back into the crack in the sky. The scythe returned to its regular sword form.

Topaz joined her friend's side with a large smile on her face. "That was amazing!"

Moon laughed. "I didn't think I could do it." She said honestly.

"Who the hell are you two?" The two girls were interrupted by Ichigo with an angry look on his face.

Uryu scoffed. "They're soul reapers, can't you tell."

Ichigo faced Uryu angrily. "I can see that! I'm just wandering what they're doing here."

"Are those two at it again?" The two guys ignored the new voice but Moon and Topaz turned to face the new arrival.

Topaz nodded. "Sadly yes. I can see one way to get them to stop besides yelling at them."

"What would that be?" Rukia asked curious.

Topaz smirked. "This." At that, Topaz jumped into the air and landed a quick hit to Ichigo's side with her feet causing him to fall to the ground.

"What was that for?" Ichigo demanded as he got to his feet.

Topaz rolled her eyes at him. "For ignoring us. Anyway, we are soul reapers. I'm Topaz Kyori. And this is my sister, Moon."

"Not by blood.' Moon added. 'We're just close enough to be practically sisters."

"We should go soon. The boss man will be wondering where we are now that the hollows are gone." Topaz reminded her.

Moon rubbed the back of her head. "Right. Well, it was nice meeting you." With that the two shunpoed back to Urahara's shop.

**Continue to read and review. I'll try and respond to all reviews I get. :) **


	5. Going back to the SS

**Hey guys. I finished this chapter a bit earlier but am posting it for Deadman'spuppet's birthday today! So happy birthday! And my own birthday is a week after tomorrow so I _hope_ to have the next chapter done or almost done by then. I would have posted this chapter earlier today but I was at an Iron Pigs baseball game. Only part of my leg got burnt so now I gotta go outside and tan for a while to even it out. **

**I don't own Bleach.**

Over the next few days, Moon and Topaz spent their time training their Shikai. Their training had gotten harder since they scared off the Gillian so the girls were happy that their mentor had showed them the healing hot spring in their training grounds. The girls spent time after training in the springs relaxing and were sometimes joined by Yoruichi when she was around. When they weren't training, both meditated to communicate with their zanpakutous, helped out in the shop, or patrolled the city. Currently, Topaz was patrolling while Moon was performing Jinzen, the meditative way to communicate with her zanpakutou and the best way to prevent Kyōki from entering the real world. The first/last time that happened, everything in the training ground turned pink and she found Yoruichi in her cat form. It took them two hours to get the zanpakutou spirit to let her go.

Topaz was jumping from rooftop to rooftop towards the high school. As she approached, she felt someone's spiritual pressure increase with every step. "Ichigo's spiritual pressure _is_ uncontrollable." She said to herself. As she made it to the school yard she saw Rukia sitting with a few others girls outside. Hiding her own presence, she snuck up behind Rukia knowing that she could see her.

"Can I ask you something?" one of the girls asked Rukia as Topaz came within hearing distance. "Do you have a crush on Ichigo?" At this, Rukia spit out the chocolate milk she was drinking.

A familiar presence went past her quickly and caused Topaz to leave the group alone and begin to flash step back to the shop. As she arrived, she saw Kisuke shoot out of the shop with a stupid grin on his face. "YES! It's Yoruichi. You came back!" The man ran over to the cat and picked her up before she could escape.

Topaz joined Ururu, Jinta, and Tessai as they watched the fully grown man act like a little kid. "What's with the cat?" Jinta asked.

"Not just any cat, it's Yoruichi. That feline happens to be the bosses' best friend." Tessai told him.

"Whoa. Kinda leaves you feeling sorry for the guy. Having a cat for a best friend is pretty pathetic." He replied.

"Don't let Moon hear you say that Jinta. You know how she is around cats." Topaz warned him.

"You're my fuzzy little trouble maker yes you are. Now who's your daddy?" Yoruichi let out a small meow in protest at her friends act. Suddenly, Moon ran out of the shop in her body, which was wearing jeans and a tee shirt with the store's name on it, and spotted the cat in Urahara's hands. She then tackled him which caused him to let Yoruichi go. Moon caught the cat and held her close to her chest.

"Must we do this every time you see me in this form?" The cat asked Moon, narrowing her eyes at her.

Moon let out a small groan. "I can't help it."

**XxX**

Later that evening, Moon and Topaz found themselves sitting in the park where they first arrived in the Bleach world in their old bodies.

"Man. It feels like forever since I was in a body." Topaz commented as she stretched.

Moon nodded in agreement as she moved her hair out of her eyes. "I know the feeling. It's nice to relax once in a while. We've been working nonstop since we arrived." Both girls sat on a bench and let out simultaneous sighs of relief.

"You know, it's really useful how you know what's going to happen." Moon said as she relaxed on the bench.

"You know I think it might be a good idea if I told you what's going to happen Rebekah." Topaz told her using the girls' real name. Moon paused. She hadn't heard her real name since they changed their names when they discovered where they were.

Moon was silent for a few moments before she turned to Topaz. "I think it's a great idea Leanne. Go for it."

Topaz smiled at her own name then got down to business. "Prepare yourself. This could take a while."

It actually took a few hours to get through all of the main plot line and by the time Topaz ended her rant, it was dark.

"And that's where the current manga chapter ends." Moon stared at Topaz in shock with an open mouth.

"You remember _that _much?" Moon wondered out loud.

Topaz smiled and nodded in response. "Some details are fuzzy. Such as when Ichigo goes to the-"

"Did you feel that?" Moon interrupted. Topaz stiffened as a powerful spiritual pressure came over them.

Topaz's hands flew to their Soul Candies quickly. "We gotta hurry!" Both girls popped one of the small candies in their mouths and their souls popped out of their bodies. "Head back to the shop." Topaz told the two spirits in their bodies before shunpoing off with Moon. Hiding their own spiritual pressure, they ran across the rooftops towards their destination. As the two arrived where the presence was strongest, they discovered Ichigo facing off against two soul reapers.

"Who are they again? I only know them by the nicknames I gave them." Moon told Topaz shyly.

"Pineapple-hair is Renji Abarai and Flower-man is Byakuya Kuchiki." Topaz explained. Moon nodded as she unsheathed her zanpakutou. Below them, Renji released his zanpakutou. "Ready?" she asked as the red haired man shot his blade forward at Ichigo. The blades hit his shoulders and blood spat out of the wound as it retreated.

"Ready. Mimic Kyōki." Moon said in the similar manner Renji did when he released his zanpakutou. Instead of the usual scythe, the sword changed its shape to match Renji's. The colors were alternate on Moon's sword, where Renji's was black hers was white and where his was white hers was black.

"Flash Sandā no kage." Topaz said as sparks covered the blade of her own sword.

As Renji's sword shot forward again, Moon flung hers at the same time. The two clashed in front of Ichigo, causing sparks to fly. As both swords flew back to their owners, both girls jumped off the rooftop and landed in front of Ichigo. Moon's sword glowed then shifted back to its original form.

"Who are you two?" Renji yelled at them.

"No one important. We're just here for him." Topaz replied gesturing to Ichigo who was now lying face down on the street.

"We won't stop you. This has to happen." Moon said as she slid the pole of her weapon into a holder on her back. "Besides, it'll be too easy kicking your ass pineapple head."

"Pineapple head! Why I-" Renji yelled with anger fueling his voice as he prepared to swing his zanpakutou once again.

"Stand down." Byakuya said speaking up for the first time.

"C-captain?" Renji questioned.

"Do you not remember what we were told before we came here? A mysterious soul reaper managed to block a cero. I take it that soul reaper was you?" He asked Moon. Renji and Rukia's eyes widened at the captains words.

The questioned soul reaper only let out a laugh. "So what if I did?"

Behind them, Ichigo was trying to get to his feet but failing to even get to his knees.

"Stay down Ichigo. I agreed to go with them in order to spare your life." Rukia told him before walking over to the side of Byakuya but not turning to face him. As Renji opened the Senkaimon, Rukia faced the trio with small tears in her eyes. "If you try and save me…I'll never forgive you!" At that point the doors to the Soul Society appeared along with three hell butterflies.

As Renji, Byakuya, and Rukia walked through the Senkaimon, Topaz called after them. "We'll meet again, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and Lieutenant Renji Abarai." Renji turned around in shock just as the doors closed.

"I think we freaked them out enough." Moon said as she went over to Ichigo's side and picked up one of his arms.

Topaz laughed. "I've wanted to do that for so long." She picked up Ichigo's other arm and the two shunpoed back to the shop.

**XxX**

After bringing Ichigo to the shop and leaving him in the care of Hat and Clogs, the girls went up to the roof of the building for some peace and quiet.

Topaz looked up to the moon and sighed. "So much will happen now."

Moon nodded. "Yeah. Based off what I know it'll be crazy. Do you think 'he' is watching?" She wondered.

Her friend scoffed. "If I know that mullet haired man, he probably is, wondering "Who the hell are these girls? They are messing with my plans."" Both girls laughed at Topaz's attempt at mimicking Aizen's voice.

When the girls calmed down from their laughter, screaming was heard from inside. "Sounds like Ichigo's up." Moon said getting to her feet.

Topaz groaned. "I don't wanna get up. It's too much work." She complained as she remained seated. "Help me?" She asked putting her arm out towards Moon.

Moon sighed but grabbed Topaz's arm and pulled her to her feet. "You know, sometimes you're just _really_ lazy."

The girl just rolled her eyes. "I was lazy in the old world. What makes you think it'd be any different now?"

Moon only shrugged before pulling Topaz with her down from the roof. She let go of Topaz as they walked inside the shop and went towards the back room where Ichigo was resting.

"Will I become strong enough in ten days?" They heard Ichigo tell Kisuke in a serious voice.

"Yes. As long as you truly wish to save Rukia from the bottom of your heart." The girls could practically hear Kisuke smirk on his face from the other side of the door. 'Your will must be stronger then steel. You must abandon any doubt that you have. Ten days. To prepare for a game of life and death."

The girls took that as a cue to walk into the room with hard looks in their eyes. "Are you sure you'll be able to handle it?" Topaz asked with a serious tone.

"You'll be training with all three of us so don't think we'll make it easy for you." Moon added in the same tone as Topaz's.

Ichigo sigh heavily. "Do you think I really have a choice?"

All three of them smirked at his response. "Good. We start as soon as possible." Urahara said as he turned and left the room, leaving Ichigo, Moon, and Topaz behind.

"Why'd you do it?' Ichigo asked with a glare. 'Why did you let them take Rukia away?"

Both were silent for a few moments. "You realize that if we haven't stepped in when we did you would have died." Moon brought up staring him down.

"We were just getting you out of there alive." Topaz added. "If you didn't survive there would be no one left to save Rukia." She told him bluntly as she walked the distance separating them. "We would get her ourselves but we don't work like that. We work with everyone we can to have an advantage against our enemies. The soul reapers we saw would suspect you're dead so that way, they won't suspect you coming to save her.' Now bending down to be face to face, Topaz pushed lightly on Ichigo's forehead and pushed him to fall back on the mat. 'Now rest. We have work to do." She then got back up to her feet and walked back to the door with Moon.

"And don't think we'll be going easy on you." Moon added as the two girls left the room.

**Well there you have it.**


	6. Shall we train?

**Happy birthday to me! As promised, here's a chapter to celebrate. This chapter is a bit short because of the limit I gave myself (I don't normal do it so that's why some chapters are longer than others).**

**I don't own Bleach. **

It had been a day since Ichigo was brought to the shop. He had left early in the morning for his last day of school promising to return the next day. When they weren't working, Topaz and Moon helped Kisuke and Yoruichi with their training ideas for Ichigo and his friends. By noon it was decided that the girls would split up, Moon would stay with Kisuke to help with Ichigo while Topaz would help Yoruichi train Orihime and Chad. After deciding on what to do, the girls spent the rest of the afternoon working in the shop and early the next morning performing Jinzen.

Topaz's inner world had brightened since the first time she had been there. The sky was bright blue and each one of the clouds was white and fluffy. Sandā no kage was already waiting for her to arrive. The spirit was looking in the distance, an unknown breeze allowing her hair to fly behind her.

"What's wrong?" Topaz wondered. She took a few steps towards her zanpakutou, clouds forming a walkway under her feet.

Sandā no kage sighed heavily. "I just have a bad feeling. Lately I have been feeling an unknown presence watching you and your friend Moon. What has my curiosity the most is the faint hollow like pressure I feel from Moon as well."

"R-really?" Topaz asked worried. _Was_ _Moon getting a hollow side like Ichigo?_

Sandā no kage turned her head towards Topaz and gave a small smile. "I'm sure your friend's fine. Knowing Kyōki, she's probably done something." The spirit muttered under her breath. She placed a hand on Topaz's shoulder, her armor clashing against each other. "It's only a small hollow detection. It must have been left there since she copied that attack. I'm sure it's harmless."

"I hope you're right." Topaz told her zanpakutou. Lightning flashed across the sky.

"_Topaz. Come on back. It's time to go." _A voice echoed throughout her inner world.

"Sounds like Yoruichi's ready to go. See you later Sandā no kage." Topaz said as she felt herself returning to reality. As the sounds of the real world flooded her senses, Topaz opened her eyes to find Yoruichi waiting for her in her cat form. Topaz stood to her feet and sheathed her zanpakutou.

"Getting ready to go Topaz?" Topaz turned to Moon and paused. Moon had small cat whiskers drawn on her face and had a small top hat on the top of her head. The oddest part was that instead of the soul reaper uniform, Moon now wore a frilly pink dress. The standing girl began snickering. "What's wrong?" Moon asked oblivious to what she was wearing.

"What the hell happened in your inner world?" Topaz wondered, a laugh escaping her mouth.

Moon looked down at her outfit and let out a squeal of shock. "What the-? Kyōki!" She shouted at the zanpakutou in her lap.

"You have time to change, Ichigo's not here yet. Anyway we have to get going Topaz." Yoruichi said interrupting Moon's freak-out.

"Sorry." Topaz apologized before shunpoing away with Yoruichi. The sun was high in the sky as the two left the shop.

"Can you sense who we're going to?" Yoruichi asked suddenly. Not wanting to disappoint her mentor, Topaz spanned out her senses until she can across two new spiritual pressures.

"I felt these before but they seem stronger since the last time I did this." She replied honestly.

"They are Orihime Inoue's and Yasutora 'Chad' Sado's spiritual pressures." The cat clarified.

Topaz mouthed 'oh' before turning her attention back on tracking. "I thought they'd felt familiar. I felt it the day you came back."

Yoruichi nodded slightly. "Lead them to the north part of town, to the ridge that overlooks the city. I'll be waiting there." At that, the cat sped off ahead to Topaz and out of sight.

Topaz took a deep breath before taking off to find Orihime and Chad. It only took a few minutes after Yoruichi left her on her own and jumping on roof tops before Topaz managed to find the two alone.

"Orihime Inoue and Chad Sado." She called out to them. The two turned around as Topaz shunpoed down to the streets. "My name is Topaz Kyori. I need you two to come with me. It's about your friend Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ichigo?" Chad asked.

"Is he alright?" Orihime asked worried.

Topaz only smiled. "He's fine. However…we need to talk about what happened to you two a couple days ago. Follow me." The two humans followed behind the soul reaper up to the ridge where Yoruichi said to meet. As they approached, the cat was already waiting for them. "Sorry we're late Yoruichi."

"It's quite alright." She replied.

"Did cat just talk?"

"Yep." Topaz responded as she took a spot at her mentors' side.

"Aw. He's so cute!" Orihime said.

Topaz's eyes widened slightly. _Oh yeah. Everyone's supposed to think Yoruichi's a boy. Might as well go along with it. _

"You two are no longer in the dark about what really happens in this town. Because of it, my student and I will be giving you a few lessons." Yoruichi told the two.

"Lessons?" Orihime asked curiosity in her voice.

"You'll need them if you want to learn more." Yoruichi responded.

"I suppose I do but this all seems so sudden." Orihime replied after a few seconds hesitation.

"Plus it's a little weird dealing with a talking cat." Chad said speaking up.

"You think so?" Orihime asked.

"It takes a while to get used to. But beside the point, Yoruichi's a great teacher despite his size." Topaz told them.

"Your friend Ichigo is preparing to go to the Soul Society. If you also want to learn to use the new powers awakening inside you, then you will have to agree to take our lessons." The cat continued.

"After that, it will be your choice whenever you want to go or not." Topaz added.

The two were silent for a few moments. "Well I'm going to go." Chad told Orihime.

"Are you really? Aren't you scared?" Orihime asked with worry in her voice. "I am." Chad only nodded in response.

"We won't force you." Topaz told them with a friendly smile on her face.

It took a few seconds but Orihime eventually nodded in agreement. "I'm in."

Yoruichi gave a small nod. "We have one more person to visit. You should go back Topaz. This particular person isn't so found of soul reapers."

_Uryu Ishida_. Topaz realized. "Alright. I'll see you soon." At that, Topaz shunpoed back to the shop. She went through the shop and down to the training room. As she stepped foot on the ground, she saw Moon carrying Ichigo, his chain already severed, over to the chasm in the floor.

"Alright, let lesson two begin!" Kiskue yelled as Moon through Ichigo in the hole.

"That's one deep hole." Topaz said as she joined the others looking into the chasm, watching as Ichigo screamed as he fell.

"I'd say." Moon replied. "Now we just have wait three days. Then we're free to beat the crap out of him for training."

Topaz nudged her. "Don't be like that…even though I was thinking the same thing."

"So…what are we supposed to do for three days?" Moon wondered, walking away from the hole in the ground. "You know, besides working and training Orihime and Chad."

"Wanna spar?" Topaz asked, reaching for her sword.

Moon paused mid step. She stood still for a few seconds before suddenly turning and smashing into Topaz, causing her to fly backwards a few dozen yards. Topaz skidded to a halt just as Moon's crescent shaped scythe clashed against her own sparking sword.

Topaz smirked before pushing her back and charged at her. The sounds of clashing metal echoed throughout the training ground. Topaz pulled her sword back quickly and shot it forward only to have Moon dodge it.

"Kagemusha **(Shadow warrior)**." Topaz muttered under her breath. Below her feet, Topaz's shadow lengthened and then seemed to stand in the air as another being. Both the shadow and Topaz struck at Moon, slashing her sides. Moon let out a small cry in pain but quickly recovered and slashed at the shadows' head, marking its forehead. A similar mark appeared on Topaz's forehead as well, blood already bleeding out at a fast pace. She had to close her right eye to avoid having blood fall in.

Moon's scythe shined in the fake sunlight as the blade closed in on the shadow. The shadow ducked and shot forwards a darker version of Topaz's sword. The sparks shot off the blade as it neared and landed on Moon. Moon's eyes widened as she discovered she couldn't move. Topaz took the chance to place the blade of her zanpakutou by her friends' neck.

"I win." Topaz said as she took the blade away from Moon's neck. "Nice shot by the way." She said whipping the blood away from her eye.

"Thanks. But don't forget I still won the last time." Moon replied as she felt feeling return to her body.

Topaz only scoffed. "Yeah. Yeah. Come on; let's get to the hot springs to heal up."

Moon nodded as her weapon returned to its sword form. While she sheathed it, Topaz felt for her spiritual pressure. It felt normal to her but Topaz couldn't help but worry about what Sandā no kage told her.

**Please Review! It'd make a good birthday gift for me.**


	7. Let's get ready to kick some A

**Hey everyone, I'm back! School started for me last week so I may have a hard time finding time to work on chapters. Not to mention that I'm working on a few new ones. This chapter is shorter then I expected but things will begin to pick up after this chapter as they head to the Soul Society. And if you haven't noticed, I've began to name the chapters so take a look at the titles I've given the previous chapters. **

**I don't own Bleach.**

Three days past quickly since Moon had thrown Ichigo into the chasm. Over the three days, both had helped train Orihime and Chad, blasted a hole through the wall of a warehouse, and Moon had managed to control Kyōki's random appearances…somewhat.

"It's been three days Kurosaki! You better start to get your butt out of there if you don't wanna become a hollow!" Topaz shouted into the chasm.

"He still down there?" Moon asked looking over the edge and into the dark hole.

"Yep." Topaz replied simply. "Is it bad that I'm tempted to spit down there and see if it hits him?" She asked with temptation shining in her eyes.

"We did that yesterday with Jinta and Ururu remember. Ichigo screamed when he was hit in the head." Moon reminded her, not taking her eyes off the black of the chasm.

"Oh yeah. That was funny." Topaz laughed. Suddenly, strong spiritual pressure began to rise from the chasm. "Hey Moon."

"Yeah?" Moon asked, not sensing the reiatsu rising.

"I believe it's time to _run the fuck away!_" Topaz screamed. She grabbed Moon and shunpoed away just as a large burst of reiatsu burst out of the chasm. As it began to settle, a figure could be seen standing outside the chasm.

"It doesn't look like a hollow. That means he made it." Moon told Kisuke as he joined their sides with a serious expression. The smoke cleared, revealing a familiar soul reaper with a hollow mask. He took the broken sword out of its sheath and broke the mask with its handle, revealing Ichigo's face.

"Welcome back." Topaz said with a smirk.

"Glad we didn't have to kill you Ichigo. You were almost out of time." Kisuke told him. "Now that you're out we can start your final test. For this test, you will have to battle one of my other students. You up for it Topaz?"

Moon looked at Kisuke in shock on her face. "Why not me?"

"Moon, no offence, but you tend to go overboard. Just yesterday, you nearly destroyed a whole city block to kill one hollow." Topaz told her.

"It's not my fault! It was fast and you weren't around to help." Moon replied. She sighed. "Fine. As long as I go next time."

Topaz nodded and grabbed her zanpakutou from her side. "Ready Kurosaki?"

Ichigo smirked as he prepared to fight. "This'll be over in a snap."

"Don't be so sure." Topaz said before rushing at him, swords clashing mid air. Ichigo tried to stab at her with his broken sword only to be not close enough to do any real damage.

"Kisuke. What about her zanpakutou's abilities? Won't that put Ichigo at a disadvantage?" Moon wondered as the two continued to fight.

"As long as he learns his zanpakutou's name by the end of this, he'll be fine." He replied, turning back to the fight.

"It's time I kicked it up a notch. Flash Sandā no kage!" Ichigo's eyes widened as the sparks covered the blade of her zanpakutou. "Alright Ichigo. In order to beat me, you have to learn the name of your zanpakutou." At this, Topaz lunged forward while raising her sword above her head. Ichigo barely had time to block the attack as it came at him with lightning speed. The speed at strength of the hit caused them to skid backwards. Topaz brought her sword away from Ichigo which allowed him time to get away.

"This is completely insane!" Ichigo yelled as small bolts of lightning began to strike the ground around him.

"Expect the unexpected in battle." Topaz said as she pointed the tip of her blade at him. "Be prepared for anything." With that she quickly shunpoed away from his sight and appeared behind him. Ichigo blocked her again only to have some of his remaining sword broken off. Topaz prepared to land a final strike when Ichigo knocked her back with new strength.

"ZANGETSU!" Ichigo cried out as reiatsu exploded all around him.

"He's finally got it." Topaz smiled to herself as the reiatsu died down around them, revealing Ichigo's new sword.

"That is one big meat slicer." Moon thought out loud. "I'm sure that'd be impressive in a real life battle."

_**It may be impressive but nothing beats us my little puppet.**_ A familiar voice echoed in Moon's head.

Moon sweatdropped. _Not again. I told you not to call me that! _She thought.

_**And how many times have I listened to that "suggestion"? **_Kyōki retorted.

While Moon and Kyōki were fighting, Topaz and Ichigo were quickly finishing up their fight.

"Let's finish this!" Topaz declared as she charged at him one final time. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Topaz as she came closer before swinging his sword at her, slicing through her shinigami robes reaching her arm. Topaz jumped back and grasped her now bleeding arm while panting for breath.

"That's enough Ichigo." Urahara said stopping the fight. "You have passed the final test. You are once again a soul reaper."

"You put up quite the fight. It'd be great to train alongside you. Right Moon?" Topaz asked her silent friend. Moon had an angry look on her face and one of her eyebrows kept twitching.

"What's wrong with her?" Ichigo asked, curious about the other soul reaper.

"She's fighting with her zanpakutou again." Topaz answered casually.

Suddenly, Kyōki materialized herself and picked up Moon by the back of her robes. "I'll call you whatever I wish alright puppet?"

Moon groaned. "Fine. Just put me down." Kyōki listened and released her hold on her robes, letting her drop to the floor and landing with a thud.

Everyone in the room sweatdropped. "Who the hell's this?" Ichigo dared to ask.

"That is Moon's zanpakutou. She has a bad habit of manifesting herself and mess with everything and everyone."

Kyōki then let out a sound that sounded like a mix between a gasp and a squeal. "Shorter one!" Kyōki yelled as she tackled Topaz into a hug. "It's been so long! Meany Moon won't let me out to see you anymore.' She then noticed Ichigo. 'Oh hello there. I'm Kyōki." She got off of Topaz and placed her arm on top of Ichigo's head. "Your height is perfect for me to relax on." Ichigo tried to duck to get the arm off but the spirit's arm only followed.

"Gah. Would you get off?" Ichigo asked, slowly getting annoyed.

"Kyōki, get back in my inner world." Moon demanded as she got off the floor.

The spirit sighed. "Fine." She smirked before kicking Ichigo away from her then disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"What the hell am I gonna do with her?" Moon wondered outloud.

Ichigo jumped back to his feet and looked around. "Where's that crazy spirit?" He demanded.

"She's gone Ichigo. You'll have to deal with her another day." Kisuke told him calmly. "You only have ten days to get ready to go the Soul Society remember?"

"Oh yeah." Ichigo said, remembering the reason he went through the training.

Moon cracked her knuckles loudly and put a smirk on her face. "Let's get training then. I've been looking forward to this for the past three days."

**10 days later **

Moon, Topaz (who were both in their bodies), and Kisuke were outside the shop waiting for Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu to arrive. The messages have been sent out and Topaz remembered Ichigo's reaction to the "fake blood" on his wall. _He does have no sense of humor. _She thought to herself with a smile.

Chad was the first to arrive, who only gave a small grunt in greeting before sitting one of the crates outside the store. Ichigo arrived a few minutes later.

"Right on time Ichigo." Urahara greeted him.

While he was talking, Topaz was lost in her thoughts. _Well, it's finally time. Only one step closer to having Aizen in Hueco Mundo and one step closer to having hell break loose. Well the movie doesn't really count but that's a whole other story. Gotta go through the Bounts first and that's gonna be a pain and a bore, no wonder I skipped that arc. DAMN IT I'm talking to myself again! I really have to stop doing this. _When she returned her attention back to the others, Yoruichi had just arrived.

"Didn't you notice? While you were training with Moon and Topaz, these three have also been training in their own way. Instead of asking stupid meaningless questions, you should be thanking them."

Ichigo was quiet for a few seconds before he freaked out. "A freakin' cat just spoke to me!"

Moon threw a rock at his head before picking up Yoruichi and holding her close. "His name is Yoruichi and he's not just a cat." She and Orihime told Ichigo, Moon still trying to make the others believe that the cat was a male.

"It is hard to get used to." Uryu added.

"I'm still adjusting to it myself." Chad admitted.

Topaz shrugged. "I'm used to it."

"Alright everybody.' Kisuke said, clapping to get everyone attention. 'Let's take this little party inside the store." He led them into the basement, where Orihime was the only one who freaked out about the underground training hall, where the gate was waiting. "This is the gate that leads to the Soul Society, it's called the senkaimon. But before you go…" He brought out his cane and hit Ichigo, Moon, and Topaz on the head, causing their souls to leave their bodies. As his friends reacted to his now soulless body, Kisuke just laughed as Ichigo yelled at him.

"Alright people!' Moon yelled, getting everyone's attention. 'We got a place to invade so let's get going!"

Urahara opened the gate and with one last look around, the group ran into the senkaimon and on towards the Soul Society.

**Alright. If people review, I will now respond to them! I need something to do when I procrastinate doing my homework you know. **


End file.
